


Punctuality

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Castiel as God, Deepthroating, Demon Dean, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Grace Bonds, Magic, Multi, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's late for her standing threesome with the King of the Hell and God. It's really not a good idea to keep them waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punctuality

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I am using female pronouns but not changing Dean's name. Why the hell not.

Dean's late and she knows she's in for it. But the last deal took _so_ long to close, which wasn't her fault at all. Crossroads work is usually shit. The woman was stumblingly, slurringly hammered, took ten full minutes to spit out what she wanted. And then she didn't want to do the whole deal-sealing kiss, so that was another five down the drain, plus paperwork and travel. There's only so far the demon magic takes her, but she lands in the courtyard of Sam's otherworldly retreat a full hour past midnight and that's a full hour past their standing time so as soon as she lands, she's half-jogging in heels on cobblestones towards the door.

She doesn't get far.

Castiel was cloaking himself somehow, and he had a million ways to do _that_ , what with being the most powerful being around, Death and Sam not withstanding; or Dean just missed him in her flustered rush. Her arms twist back behind her back, first from magic that feels bright and blue and cool, and then it's something warmer, strong fingers digging into her skin and hot breath against her neck. She doesn't gasp but a strangled growl fights its way out while she twists around to see and there's Cas, dragging her back so she loses her footing on the uneven ground, until he's pressed up against a wall with her arms in one hand and her hair in the other.

“You're very late,” Cas growls and tugs her head back sharper, jams his thigh between her legs so she has to spread them, her short dress riding up even more indecently. “We had to amuse ourselves. Do you know what we did, Dean?”

Dean swallows and nearly chokes when Castiel wrenches her head back further. His thick thigh between her legs is fucking distracting and she doesn't know if she's even supposed to answer the question and she realizes suddenly, terrifyingly, she has no idea where Sam is. She stills immediately, watering eyes darting around the courtyard for her brother. Everything is shadows and artfully overgrown plants fluttering in the permanent breeze, everything looks like it could be Sam and nothing is and her breathing goes shallow and quick.

“I'll tell you what we did,” Castiel continues, his voice low right against her ear, “We sat around and came up with about fifty new, elaborate, and, well, slightly disturbing ways to fuck you. Your brother is especially creative. It's really a gift.”

“So,” Dean manages to spit out, “Which one did you settle on?” Always deflecting, she has to because her hips start rocking against Cas's thigh and it's a little embarrassing because she's probably supposed to be scared. She _is_ , definitely, but the firm heat under her black lace panties is fucking amazing too, easily combining with the slightly intoxicating fright she can't admit she loves.

“I'm supposed to get you ready,” Castiel tells her, letting go of her hair so he can wrap that arm around her waist and tug her dress up more. It's cold, the breeze going right up against her skin, making her shudder and goosebump. Cas settles his hand on her stomach, pressing her harder against his thigh and back further. “Thought it might be more difficult, actually, but you seem on board.”

He's hard against her ass and getting harder and now she's grinding back on his dick and down against his thigh and Dean really hopes Sam isn't watching from the shadows somewhere. Sort of. Castiel's hand dips lower and slides her panties to the side, blunt fingers bumping too fast over her clit and lower, pressing just inside and stroking, coaxing her wetness out. Dean's face heats up when she realizes just how soaked she is already, and from what? All anticipation and fight and hot prickly fear.

Her head tips back against Cas, licking at her lips. “Is he watching, Cas?” A pleasant scary little shiver runs through her at the thought.

“What do you think?” Cas chuckles rough and Dean can't help the moderately embarrassing moan that comes out of her mouth.

Cas either doesn't like it or likes it too much, shoving Dean forward hard so she trips and splays, hands and cut up knees on the cobbles, exposed with her ass in the air and the cool wind flickering against the dampening crotch of her panties. She twists to see Castiel tugging his belt open and shuffling to his knees behind her until he's draped entirely over her, pressing her down harder against the cold stones, raking her palms and her knees, and even her chest when he shoves her down lower.

“Of course, getting you ready is subjective,” he growls and backs up a little, pulling at the neck of her dress until it rips in two and a very convenient wind blows it away. He rips her panties off too and in a haze of breakneck arousal and rushing blood, she tries to follow the movement of them, skittering in a ball across the cobbles. They land right against dark heavy boots and Dean doesn't even know where Sam came from, but there he is, smirking at her while he stoops to pick up her discarded panties.

Sam says nothing, just stalks over and Dean's fixated on him while her pulse pounds, the slow confident walk, impossibly long legs and imposing muscularity under his black t-shirt. His dark eyes flash yellow for just a second, right before Castiel nudges at her with his dick and presses inside with no warning. She gasps, hip twitching away, cunt contracting at the suddenness. There's no time to adjust, he doesn't let her, he just keeps pressing until his balls nuzzle against her and all the air leaves her lungs.

She's staring up at Sam, neck craned uncomfortable because he's right beside them now. Dean's mouth gapes and she punches out a harsh breath when Cas pulls out and drives back in, thumping into her so hard, it feels like pain and perfect fulfillment all at once.

“Got her ready quick,” Sam says to Cas, but his eyes are still on Dean, still clutching the panties in his fist. He tucks them away in his jeans pocket and gropes at himself through the denim. Dean's mouth practically waters at the thick ridge springing up under his hand.

“It's never difficult,” Castiel tells Sam with a snarl in his voice, giving up force in favour of speed. Dean sucks in a sharp breath and raises her hips up higher for him, so he can better use her while Sam watches. “She started humping my leg like a bitch.”

Dean whines, her cheek scraping against the rough stones, kind of wishing she had something more to say that wasn't just embarrassing noises but there's nothing, just a slack mouth and desperate, punched out noises because Sam is staring so hard, still groping at himself, and Castiel is pounding her in a steady, fast rhythm that makes thinking next to impossible. The angle's too awkward to get her hand where she needs it, her forearms still grinding against the cobblestones while her clit throbs. Cas grabs her arms again with that cooling magic like before, hauling her upright and everything changes, his thick length shifting differently inside of her, feeling deeper somehow.

It's wordless, but they all know what's going to happen. Castiel tugs her head back again and bites at her neck, pumping up into her with renewed speed. Her thighs quiver against him, pert tits jiggling with every thrust and she fucking needs to be touched, anywhere, everywhere. But what she does get is Sam unzipping in front of her and stepping in close so she's completely trapped between them, helpless and teetering awkwardly until Cas lets go of her hair.

Before Sam's even got his dick out, Dean's mouth is open, tongue stuck out, practically drooling for it. He teases, always, no exceptions tonight, rubbing his thick dark head around on her lips, sliding it over her cheeks, knocking it against her jawline until she's panting. And then they do it together, Castiel thrusting in brutally hard and pulling her down at the same time, while Sam grabs her chin in one mammoth hand and shoves his dick in until she chokes around it, and he keeps going after that until her eyes are crying and her throat is flexing and her brother's balls are pressing against her face.

Dean never gets a straight answer as to how it works, but it's clearly the best use of their powerful magic and manipulation, how they fix it so she doesn't have to breathe, so her entire world is Sam's thick shaft pumping in her mouth and down her throat, while Cas matches the time, thrusting hard and noisy into her. She's always a mess immediately, saliva and tears streaming down her face while her pussy drips down her thighs and soaks herself and Castiel.

It boils down to a sort of vortex of fucking where Dean's body is shaking and on fire and desperate and she nearly screams around her brother's dick when Cas's fingers finally press against her clit. No telling how long she's been getting stuffed but it's all worth it for this. Sam's fingers dig into her chin, eyes lowering to watch Cas fuck her while he rubs her off, and his other hand tangles in her short hair, pressing her head closer and faster around his thick length.

The cool breeze rolls over her body but it stays, somehow, turning into something hard and tugging at her nipples, sudden and sharp and very nearly painful. Cas barely has to move his fingers and he knows it, pressing firm against her throbbing clit, barely circling so her orgasm rises up slow and long, and she swears it's a full minute of shaking and waiting for the fucking thing to land but when it does, her watery eyes flare open at Sam and he shoves his cock down her throat and stays like that.

Castiel does the same, his dick fully seated and twitching and Dean chokes herself on her brother's dick trying to shout when she finally comes, stuttering her hips against Cas and squeezing him over and over until he's thrusting again short and sharp and she's still coming.

There's no reprieve, no refractory period allowed. One second they're outside and the next, they're in Sam's study by the fireplace, and Castiel is still buried balls deep but Sam's pulling out of her throat, letting her breathe again. It feels foreign at first and she misses it, misses the painful stretch of her lips and the hard thwack of his balls against her chin. She nearly begs for it again, but Cas is stretching out underneath her so she's on top, facing away, facing Sam, who's smirking. Always smirking dark with that twinkle in his eye, especially when he's got his dick in his hand, all slick and dripping from her saliva and his precome.

“Open your legs a bit more, sis,” he murmurs, sinking down onto the fur rug right in front of her on his knees, nudging her legs apart. “Gotta make room.”

Dean shudders out a moan but spreads until her hips scream in discomfort, and Castiel helps her spread open even wider, pulling at her thighs, still absently fucking into her. One of Sam's hands spans her chest, big enough to rub against both her nipples at once with his firm, calloused digits, and his other rests on her thigh for a moment, two fingers trailing up the slick mess and following Cas's dick inside, stretching her open even more.

It really feels like a lot, very nearly too much, but Dean whines, “Please, more,” with her hoarse fucked out throat and feels Sam's dark smile against her neck and his fingers slide out, replaced by the blunt head of his dick pressing against the tight stretch of her cunt and she's so full so fast, she can't breathe again.

It's definitely too much, the perfect pain of their cocks dragging together inside of her, sliding and thrusting slow, filing her up beyond reason. But, in another minute, she's breathlessly grinning and rocking down against them, her released arms flung over Sam's shoulders, intent on making up for the hour she owes them however she can.

 


End file.
